Ayase Nohara
is a chūnin-level medical-nin hailing from Konohagakure. Background Ayase was a clever and intelligent person as an Academy student. This caused people to stay away from her, thinking that she's too bossy and boastful. One time, she found a box of scrolls, right outside the 's office. She then went home with two scrolls and began to study one of it. This led her into gaining full chakra control, being able to use a partial form of the Yin Seal. The other scroll was about the knowledge of poisons and tools that can be used for battling stronger opponents. The next day, she quickly returned the scrolls back to the office, only to find that the box was with , who is Ayase's Academy teacher. Ayase was able to return the scrolls, however, Sakura became a little mad at her for "stealing" them. Developing the Yin Seal As a punishment for "stealing" the two scrolls, Ayase was given a two-day suspension from the Academy. On the first day of suspension, Ayase tried to remember everything she learned from the two scrolls. She rested in the while recalling. A lot of was also spent due to Ayase's hunger, showing some of her extravagant side. Eventually, she learned how to focus her chakra on the forehead. After she walked on the street to "burn" some "calories", Ayase went to the forest to practice, then relax. She went to the open part of the forest and started to practice her taijutsu while trying to focus the chakra on her forehead. After all of the exercises and workouts, Ayase saw a small diamond carved on her forehead, which should become darker once more chakra gets focused. Her taijutsu skills have greatly improved, and has even passed the taijutsu of . After watching the sun set, Ayase stopped the training and went home. After dinner, she went to her room and created a calendar to mark the growth of the focused chakra until it becomes the same like their and the . Ayase was also glad that the first day of suspension was finished. Developing the Knowledge of Poisons Early in the morning, on the second day of suspension, Ayase tries to remember everything while exercising. Luckily, Ayase wrote everything about the other scroll on her notebook. She read everything and learned about poisons and how to use it with tools in battle. This time, Ayase went to the same spot in the forest with her father. Ayase's father is an expert marksman and shows excellency in . To start off, Ayase was given a task to hit targets hanged on trees with different levels and heights. At least, Ayase hit three of the targets. Ayase did this task several times until she finally got a score of five. The next task was to use poison on the tools and hit the exclusively-made training dummy which "faints" when "poisoned". Ayase has no problem with this, since she attacked on short-range. However, her father was not pleased so Ayase tried long-ranged attacks. With enough experience from the first task, Ayase finished this one easily. After several times of redoing the two tasks, Ayase and her father finally went home. Ayase quickly ran to her room, only to find that the seal on her forehead got darker, much to her surprise since it takes years before the seal gets completed. And finally, suspension has ended. Personality Like Rin Nohara, Ayase is a sweet and friendly girl. She cares deeply for Konohagakure's shinobi and treats them with kindness, no matter what is their history or background. She is also an intellectual individual, witnessed by her ability to learn as well as use high-level at such a young age. She also wants to become a botanist just to enhance and add more to her knowledge about such. She will apologize to the person she is currently with, even if she didn't do anything wrong to them. Ayase sometimes shows an extravagant side, as she spents to much on . Appearance Ayase is a fair-skinned, young girl with medium-length, brown hair and pale blue eyes. She wears a short blue vest-like zipped blouse with a raised collar. With her blue blouse, she wears black shorts which reaches her knees, while a pink cloth, tied on the front, is worn above such shorts. She dons bandages on her neck and thighs. Fishnets are worn on Ayase's shoulders and a navy blue, sleeveless undershirt is beneath her blouse. Ayase wears a pair of sandals for her feet and black fingerless gloves for her hands. On certain times, she wears a long-sleeved, red blouse as a replacement for her default upper clothes. Like every Nohara, Ayase bears the usual pair of purple markings on her face. Her Konohagakure is attached at the side of the cloth which covers her lower torso, instead of being attached to the usual headband. Abilities Ayase attacks at close-range with several techniques, which originates from Yin Seal: Partial Release. She may gain tremendous strength, enhanced physical abilities and body senses. Her full control of chakra has also been shown, as several seals can be located on her body, where she focuses her chakra on for years. Ayase is also an experienced medical-nin, having a lot of knowledge about and poisons. She also wants to become a botanist just to enhance and add more to her knowledge about such. Due to this, she can already release poison from her mouth and enhanced her marksmanship in throwing poison-tipped senbon and other ninja tools. Ayase can also summon squids to do her bidding. She shows excellency in summoning and can do it with only a wave of her hand. She can order the squids to crush wooden ships, cabins and even buildings. Sometimes, Ayase plays with the small, "cute" squids she can summon. Trivia *Ayase's theme song is Overfly by Luna Haruna. *'Ayase' (綾瀬) can be separated into two words: Aya (綾) means design, twill and figured cloth while Se (瀬) means shallows. **'Nohara' (のはら) means field. **'Ayase' is also the name of a city in Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan. *According to the databook(s): **Ayase's hobby was flower arrangement. **Ayase's favourite food is herring soba, while her least favourite is tsukudani. **Ayase had completed 62 official missions in total: 26 D-rank, 19 C-rank, 4 B-rank, 11 A-rank, 2 S-rank. **Ayase's favourite words are "importance" (重視, juushi) and "sacrifice" (生贄, ikenie). **Ayase owns a dog named Rin (リン, Rin), who is obviously named after . Ayase found the dog while it is alone during Ayase's first visit at Rin's grave. Quotes *(To Konohagakure genin) "Strong genin. Weak genin. That is only the selfish perception of people. Truly skilled should try to win with the thing they love best. All of you should understand what's important and what it is." *(To Kakashi Hatake about Rin Nohara) "When people realize how lonely they are, they'll become kind, right? I know how you and my family feels about her death. There is no other way to stop the from awakening; that is why she died in your hands. So please accept this, its something she wanted to give to you."